


Breed Me (Diavolo x F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Impregnation, NSFW, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: MC desperately wants to be Diavolo's broodmare
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 97





	Breed Me (Diavolo x F!Reader)

He's been teasing you for days, making you beg for his cock which was always in front of you, but never inside of you. The thickness of it, the evident trail of precum running down his shaft making you drool and rub your legs together in arousal, "p-please…" you moaned out again. You were on your hands and knees in front of him. Hes cum on you several times, spreading his demon seed across your chest and face, but you needed him inside of you, wanted him inside of you. To fill you up over and over again. 

Diavolo is just such a tease. He loves to see you beg, staring longingly at his erect cock while he pumps it for the fifth time. "What do you want, (Y/N)? You want my cock to in your cunt? Filling you up with my seed over and over again?" He paused, taking in your hungry reaction, "you want me to… breed you, over and over again?" You whined at his words, feeling your pussy clench around nothing in need, "y-yes… please, sir…" 

He took in a deep breath at the name, slowly stalking around you until he was behind you, smacking your ass, "I will fill you up, over and over again, until you're full of my seed. You wont leave until i know youre successfully bred, my whore"

You moaned, balling up your hands in fists as he slid his cock over your folds, teasing your waiting entrance with his tip, "youre trying to suck me in… such a beautiful sight." He whispered before thrusting in, feeling the welcoming warmth of your hole engulf him. You moaned out in pleasure, feeling his long thrusts from the start. He was big, using powerful thrusts to break his way through to your deepest parts over and over again, and you loved every second of it. You could feel Diavolo's nails digging into your skin, gripping tightly and watching his cock pump out of you, "youre so wet… covering me so nicely…" he breathed out, groaning at the pleasure. He wanted to breed you just as much as you wanted to be bred. To fill you with his seed over and over again, making sure that his balls are dry and you full. 

Your stomach muscles tightened, readily awaiting his load as he picked up his pace. His tip was hitting your cervix, as if it knew how fertile you were, how ready you were. 

"Take it all." He groaned out slamming into you before he stilled, spilling his seed deep inside of you. A whine escaped your lips as your own orgasm washed over you, your walls clenching around his cock to take all of him. Small pants escaped your lips, but you didn't have time to rest. 

Diavolo flipped you over, your back hitting the soft mattress before he slammed into you again. A shocking gasp left your lips, causing your back to arch again at the intrusion into your sensitive cunt. You could tell he was still rock hard, moving your legs over his shoulder as he pounded into you again, "m-more…" you breathed out, placing a hand over your stomach. You could feel his hand joining yours, pressing gently, "you feel that? It's hitting the deepest parts of you, making sure you're ready to take my seed. To grow my seed." You moaned at his talk, your hole clenching around him again in anticipation. "Yes…! I want it… hah… all…!" You could feel his eyes on you, watching your breast bounce with every thrust. He licked his lips, watching them, leaning forward to suck on one, "theyre going to fill up with milk… until those things are ready to be milked, you're going to be bred every. Single. Day." He promised and you pushed your chest into his face, "b-breed me…!" A groan escaped his lips again, leaning back to grab onto your thighs, stilling to pump another load deep inside you. "That's two… lets make it two hundred." It was a challenge and your body reacted to it by flipping him onto his back. You took control this time, grinding down on his cock and touching your breasts with impatience. You needed more of his seed, wanted more of his seed. He needed to breed you, again and again. 


End file.
